


【授权翻译】Our Mutual Cares

by sevenie



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, Peril, Power Imbalance, Rank Disparity, Schuylkill River Fic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: 其中汉密尔顿被认为已经死亡，他返回营地时正好打断了自己的守夜仪式。
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	【授权翻译】Our Mutual Cares

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Our Mutual Cares](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139962) by [dreamlittleyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo). 



没有任何一个了解将军的人会指责他不关心别人。

控制力的光环纯粹是表面。严格雕琢，完美维护，但仍然是个幻觉。保护性的堡垒掩盖了面具底下更有力的激情的海洋。那个男人平静、镇定的面无表情，并不能证明他是冷漠的ーー尤其对那些见过华盛顿罕见但可怕的火爆脾气的人来说。

汉密尔顿比大多数人更经常目睹那些烈焰。他在华盛顿的右手边铭刻下了自己至关重要的空间。他使自己成为不可或缺的人物。这意味着，在最艰难的时刻——那些最绝望的夜晚——在战争似乎已经完全失去意义的时刻，他都在那儿。

也许在看到他的将军钢铁般控制滑落的时刻，汉密尔顿就应该平息他的英雄崇拜。见证对于华盛顿终究只是个普通人，这样不受欢迎的证据，而不是他在名声中所成为的传奇。当然，在华盛顿脾气爆发并猛烈抨击任何方便的目标时，陷入交火之中是很可怕的。为在这样的时刻越过界限的士兵默哀; 没有哪个缺点小到能在一场彻底的训斥中被忽略。

自从汉密尔顿加入华盛顿的阵营以来，这样的爆炸已经有过六次了。他仅一次成为被抨击的目标，而这种经历他希望永远都不要再有。

但即便如此，他对这位将军的钦佩也丝毫没有减弱。过了一个星期，委屈和不公的愤怒才平息下来；又过了一个星期，他的骄傲才不再痛苦。 但是汉密尔顿比大多数人都要固执，他没有中断地继续着他的工作。当华盛顿把一项艰巨而重要的任务委托给他时，这几乎就感觉像是一个道歉。

是的，他仍然拒绝让汉密尔顿担任那个迟得令人绝望的职务。但汉密尔顿挫败的雄心并没有阻止他在将军 _允许_ 的每一个角色中证明自己。

这次的任务是成功的，除去一个重要的细节，汉密尔顿没有和他的士兵们一起逃走。发生了一场冲突——这不可避免，因为他们的任务是在英军进攻取得重要物资之前没收或烧毁一座河流磨坊的东西——然后，当来到河中央的时候，一颗不幸的步枪子弹从他脚下穿过射中了他的马。

当他的手下全部消失在森林里时，汉密尔顿吞下了他的咒骂，保持沉默，祈祷他别在燃烧磨坊的火光中被敌军发现。

水流湍急而寒冷，很难在里面游泳，当汉密尔顿到达干涸的地面时，他感觉自己更像是一只溺水的老鼠而不是一个士兵。他漂到了比出发点更下游的地方，离营地也更远了。现在他可以尽情地大声咒骂了。当他开始艰难跋涉回家时，骂骂咧咧声音传得很广。

当天开始下雨时，他不知怎么地一点也不感到惊讶。然后是大雨倾盆，伴随着吓人的闪电和震耳欲聋的雷声。他继续向前走，倔强得不肯停下来。不管怎样，他能指望在这片荒野中找到什么庇护所呢？即使他成功了，他也不能耽搁。他有责任等着他，有朋友为他操心，还有他的将军——

汉密尔顿不知道他的将军对他的缺席会有什么看法。每次他目睹火药味十足的暴怒场面时，他都不知道华盛顿对他有没有除了自己作为助手这个重要角色之外的私人关心。 也许没有。大概 _没有_ 。但如果汉密尔顿让华盛顿失望，在那之前他就完蛋了。

当他到达营地的周边时，天空还没有随着黎明变得灰蒙蒙的。他的腿和脚都疼了——他在一个晚上的时间里徒步走过了一段几乎不可能的距离——他浑身都湿透了。雨在半个小时前就停了，厚厚的制服粘在汉密尔顿身上，又湿又冷。哨兵们立刻注意到了他，甚至没问口令就让他从身边冲了过去。

总部在这个时候应该是一片漆黑。工作要到日出才能开始，华盛顿的随行人员应该已经睡了很久了。然而，光线透过肮脏的窗户闪烁着。汉密尔顿越来越靠近庄园的房子，眉头紧锁。当他走近前门的时候，他能听到一些声音——喧闹的，甚至是狂乱的声音，他越来越困惑了。汉密尔顿向前门吃惊的守卫点了点头，登上了那三级摇摇晃晃的楼梯，跨过了门槛。他动作缓慢，浑身都疲惫不堪。

当他绕过门厅走进工作室时，人们几乎立刻陷入了沉默。 所有的眼睛都转过来看着他浑身湿透的样子。

全员都在 _喝酒_ ，他意识到。喝得很多。空瓶子散落在纸和羽毛笔之间。酒壶和酒瓶在半空中停了下来。整个房间是一个满是模糊面孔和瞪大眼睛的迷宫，所有人都盯着他。

他打断了一场愉快狂欢的任何幻想立即被一半的男人都在哭泣的这一事实所削弱。约翰 · 劳伦斯蜷缩在拉法耶特旁边的一个角落里，他的头靠在侯爵的肩膀上，他修长的框架摇了摇。拉法耶特和其他人一起瞪着他，震惊的表情几乎是喜剧性的。

没有华盛顿的踪影。

“是鬼! ” 哈里森尖叫起来，然后坦奇把酒壶从他手里拽出来，一巴掌打在他的后脑勺上。

“那不是鬼魂，白痴。你见过有鬼魂看起来那么湿漉漉的、可怜兮兮的吗? ”

拉法耶特终于振作起来，咧嘴大笑，癫狂至极，露出满口牙齿。劳伦斯已经在坦奇的呼喊下摇摇欲坠，但拉法耶特给了他一个额外的轻推好让他直起身来。

劳伦斯坐起来，眨了眨眼。他似乎是现在才感知到周围的环境，用痛苦的红眼睛观察着ーー汉密尔顿意识到他的朋友比其他随行人员喝得更醉。

当看到敞开的门框上湿漉漉的人影时，那双眼睛睁大了。

“亚历山大。”他喘着气，跌跌撞撞地从地板上站了起来。考虑到他现在的状况，他的移动速度简直不可思议，几乎不可能避开。但汉密尔顿不想避开他的朋友。他感到很内疚，因为他如此严重地惊动了他的战友们。于是他纹丝不动地接受了这猛击。

约翰的手臂几乎要把空气从汉密尔顿的胸膛里挤出来，他的声音带着一种难以置信的口吻，“谢天谢地你还活着。” 他没问汉密尔顿是怎么做到的。看起来他并不在乎，只要汉密尔顿活着的证据摆在他面前。

汉密尔顿举起双臂回应了他的拥抱，一言不发地提供了他所能表达的保证。这是一个尴尬的拥抱，约翰醉醺醺的样子让他显得笨拙，平衡感也很差。当劳伦斯最终松开他的时候，汉密尔顿不得不用双手扶住他，以免他屁股着地。

当然，没有喘息的机会。 劳伦斯一站稳，拉法耶特就抱住了汉密尔顿。 拉法耶特之后是坦奇·蒂尔曼。士兵们喝得酩酊大醉，欢声笑语，泪流满面。 一个接一个，他们所有人都对他表现出前所未有的感情，似乎都急切想证明他不是一个无形的幽灵。

汉密尔顿耐心地等待潮水退去。

最后，他问道: “将军在哪里？ 我应该报告一下。” 他越早出现，就能越早脱掉这些湿透的衣服，并越早 _入睡_ ——困意已经模糊了他的感官，让他难以站稳。

此外，他可以私下里对自己承认，他很好奇华盛顿对他所谓的死亡是如何反应的。如果他知道汉密尔顿还活着，完成了一个危险但最终成功的任务，他会作何回应。

劳伦斯站在他的右边，对他的问题作出可疑的沉默。汉密尔顿不耐而困惑地看着劳伦斯和拉法耶特交换了一个难以理解的眼神。

“华盛顿将军回自己的营房去了。”在这神秘的目光交换带来任何答案之前，坦奇插话说。

汉密尔顿疑惑地看了一眼他的两个最亲密的朋友，然后向坦奇点了点头表示感谢，向大厅门口走去。

“谢谢你们的热情欢迎，先生们。 我能不能好心建议你们都赶紧去 _睡那该死的觉_ ，而不是继续这荒谬的守夜? ”

他的警告之后是笑声。没有人费心指出已经天亮了，理论上他们都应该开始他们的日常工作。他们当中，没有一个人处于能处理军事行动的正常状态。相反，在拖着脚走了一会儿之后，助手们离开了总部回到各自的床上。

毫不奇怪劳伦斯和拉法耶特是最后离开的。他们都坚持来再次拥抱他，然后消失在灰蒙蒙的黎明之中。最终，汉密尔顿独自一人留在大厅里。 周围的农舍出奇的寂静。他在工作室里转来转去，吹灭所有的蜡烛和灯笼。即使火焰逐渐熄灭，黑暗也随着缓缓明亮的天空而渐渐平息。

他慢慢地爬上楼梯，精疲力竭，每一步都很沉重。当他到达二楼时，他几乎要说服自己转过身去。显然，这次会议没有什么紧急的事情。华盛顿很快就会知道他还活着——所有的随行人员一从宿醉中醒来就能告诉他——汉密尔顿已经疲惫不堪，头痛得直往下沉，他刚开始爬楼梯的时候还没有注意到。

但他都已经走到这么远了。当然，即使华盛顿对他不像某些其他幕僚中那样亲近，他也会想立即得知他军事家庭中的一名成员安然无恙。

汉密尔顿走到华盛顿宿舍的门口，用指关节快速地敲了一下。

“ _他妈的滚开_ 。”门的另一边传来一声狂暴的喊叫。那语调中有一种汹涌的愤怒，汉密尔顿从来都没有听到过他将军这样说话。他也从来没有听过将军使用这种语言。这几乎使他退却。

但这也意味着他之前的推理都是正确的。他伸手去够门闩。当门向内打开的时候，他松了一口气。他跨过门槛，走进一个不久前应该是漆黑一片的房间。华盛顿一根蜡烛都没有点燃。在离门最远的角落里，只有一扇小窗户，上面覆盖着厚厚的窗帘，阴影使人几乎看不见。

走廊里的光线明亮得多，照亮了一块狭窄的地板。

在那块地的尽头，华盛顿背靠着墙坐着。膝盖紧贴着胸口，头埋在双臂里，肩膀绷紧。听到开门声，他的姿势变得更加僵硬，头也不抬，咆哮着开始斥责。

“我下过命令， _不许打扰我_ 。” 第二次斥责虽然更安静，但几乎比第一次更糟。破碎。近乎无情。

看着将军痛苦的样子，汉密尔顿的心痛苦地抽动起来。因为他支离破碎的声音。他看到过华盛顿哀悼逝去的朋友、同事，甚至他的幕僚。他从来没有见过这个人 _像这样_ 。他不能理解为什么他自己的死会是原因，但他也没有其他的解释。

“长官? ”他说，声音柔和而无助，一边走进房间，一边把手从门上拿开。

华盛顿听到他的声音，立刻就惊呆了。他的脸是干燥的，在黑暗中看不清他的眼睛。

“亚历山大? ”那声音中受伤的愤怒消失了，取而代之的是震惊的怀疑。

“我没死。” 汉密尔顿的声音几乎无法响过耳语。他在颤抖，老实说，他不知道这是因为看到华盛顿这个样子令人恐惧的陌生感，还是因为他的身体在抗议他仍站着的事实。 他的感官模糊不清，他的视线在昏暗中摇摇晃晃。他的头抽动得更厉害了。

华盛顿优雅地站了起来。如果汉密尔顿有能力去害怕他的将军的话，他可能已经后退了。当华盛顿走近时，他一动不动地站着。

“长ー? ”他开口，甚至还没有完成简短的发言，华盛顿走到他跟前——

走到他跟前，用双手捧住他的脸，给了他一个有力而绝望的吻。

这不是一个漫长的吻。华盛顿几乎立刻后退，猛地把手抽开，好像被烫伤了似的。汉密尔顿呆呆地看着。 一千个问题在他的脑子里争论不休，但是没有一个发出声音。他太震惊了，很快就迷失了对方向的把控，整个房间旋转起来。

不，他意识到的时候已经太晚了。让房间旋转的并不是震惊，而是他太阳穴的悸痛。疲惫拖垮了他的感官。是因为几小时徒步穿越干燥乡村的旅程，肚子空空的疼痛，和喉咙里干渴的抓痒。

最终，所有这些都太过头了，汉密尔顿感到他的腿在一瞬间消耗殆尽，黑暗爬过他的视线，整个世界消散了。

他醒来，浑身无力，动作缓慢，躺在一张比他自己的床舒服得多的床上。确切地说，他感觉不太好。他的头仍然疼痛，口干舌燥，喉咙痛苦地干裂。 但是他感到温暖。而且很安全。他模模糊糊地回忆起在他绝望的旅途的最后到达指挥部的情景。

当他睁开眼睛时，适宜的阳光透过开着的窗户照进来。

华盛顿坐在床边—— _将军的床边_ ——目不转睛地看着他，这使汉密尔顿的脸发烫。华盛顿的姿势懒洋洋的，他仿佛已经在那把椅子上坐了很长时间。他既没有穿外套，也没有戴领结。他的脸上带有一种强烈的表情，在正常情况下，这会使汉密尔顿害怕有人将受到严厉的训斥。

汉密尔顿不知道在目前的情况下该如何看待这种表情。他不习惯在将军的床上醒来，也不习惯死而复生。

突然，华盛顿站了起来，从座位上直起身，手伸向床边的柜子。

“你能坐起来吗? ”他用粗暴的声音问道。

“我——是的。” 汉密尔顿眨了眨眼，然后坐直。这个动作使他的头更痛了，但他仍然挺直了背。

“喝吧。” 华盛顿递给他一个大锡杯，边缘粗糙，但里面装满了凉水。“把这个喝了。 _全部_ 。你严重脱水。等你准备好了，我就去叫人拿吃的来。”

汉密尔顿设法不去反驳说，他不需要像个孩子一样被伺候。在他目前的情况下，他很怀疑自己能不能得到自己的早餐——午餐？——他缓缓喝着水，担心自己已经翻腾的胃会不舒服，但直到杯子空了他才放下它。

当他再次看向他的将军时，他发现那人严肃的脸上有一种更加深思熟虑的表情。

“我得到了你死亡的详细报告。” 华盛顿的凝视仍然凶猛，“知道你的人弄错了我就放心了。发生了什么事? ”

汉密尔顿舔了舔嘴唇上流出的一滴水，突然——不合时宜地——回想起昨晚不只是回到总部，还有爬楼梯。然后发现华盛顿孤立无援，支离破碎，听到自己的名字出现在一种过于充满情感的声音里。

一个吻。

他使劲咽了口唾沫，努力不让自己脸红。“当英国侦察兵到达时，我们正在组织撤退。他们打中了我身下的马让我摔落。”

“难道没有人想过绕回去吗? ”

“他们不能。” 汉密尔顿的士兵们表现得很好——已经撤离，没有冒不必要的伤亡风险——他不会允许华盛顿因为他们遵守将军自己设计的规程而惩罚他们。“敌人已经在我们头顶上了。如果他们绕回来，一半的人都不会在这场冲突中幸存下来。”

“那你呢? ”

“我当时已经在河里了。我是个游泳高手，长官。而且当时天很黑。我成功地逃脱了。”

华盛顿下巴上的一块肌肉绷紧了。“我相信了你的死讯。我应该知道得更清楚些。”

华盛顿的声音里包含着太多的情感，尽管在他那张小心翼翼的面具上几乎没有反映出来。汉密尔顿的心脏在胸腔里跳得更快了，他移开了目光。当他的目光扫过房间的其他部分时，他才意识到这是怎样一副可怕的光景。地板上到处是破碎的家具和撕裂的信件。甚至华盛顿所坐的椅子看起来也被某种坚硬的表面撞过。座位并不是完全平整的，前面两条椅子腿之间的木销子断成了两半。

当他的眼睛再次回到华盛顿的脸上时，他发现那里有一丝理解的火花。华盛顿看着他接收这些细节。将军没有试图解释他的营房被毁的原因，他为什么要解释呢？大陆军的总司令不听命于一个地位低下的中校。

不，不完全是这样，他确实欠汉密尔顿 _一个_ 答案。

“你为什么吻我? ” 汉密尔顿还没来得及考虑这听起来有厚颜无耻，这些话就从他的嘴里说出来了。他咬着嘴唇，但并没有试图收回它。华盛顿镇定自若的脸与他希望中自己坚定而稳重的表情相遇。

至少他的头不再那么痛苦地抽动了。他的胃没有第一次醒来时那么剧烈地翻腾。他又开始感到自己是个人了。

华盛顿沉默地注视了他，漫长到痛苦的几秒钟后，他回答说，“因为我想这么做，而我没有经过思考。” 一个停顿，眯起黑色的眼睛，他继续说道，“原谅我。这种事不会再发生了。”

汉密尔顿咬紧牙关，忍住不问出一个他有史以来想到的最愚蠢的问题。 _如果我希望它再次发生呢？_

太荒谬了。他当然不希望这种事再次发生。他当然不希望他的将军碰他。他当然没有在想象那会是什么样子，完全地接触，去感受那嘴唇的相碰。或者从这张床上醒来，感受将军强有力的形体在他身边带来的额外温暖。那会是非常愚蠢的渴望，即便如果汉密尔顿是那种会觊觎被禁止事物的人——

更何况他不是。

“好吧。”当相信他的声音不会背叛自己时，他说，“我原谅你。”

又过了一会儿，华盛顿更多的是在考量而不是犹豫，他说，“很好。” 然后他从椅子上站起来，走到门口。 “我会派人去取食物和一套新制服。你 _脏透了_ ，我的孩子。当你身体恢复到可以站立的状态时，你需要洗澡——最好 _不要_ 是在河里。”

“是，长官。”汉密尔顿咕哝着，除了看着他的将军消失在大厅里，他别无选择。当沉重的脚步走下主楼梯时，他躺了回去。他的脑子里满是惊讶，同时还夹杂着一连串不受欢迎的问题和幻想。他不知道如何处理这些令人困惑的新信息。

他不知道该怎么办，毋庸置疑。

但是他并没有死。目前他就到此为止吧，剩下的就是明天的问题了。

【译后感】

强烈推荐这个作者，dreamlittleyo写的很多文都超级ic。平静面具下汹涌的情感，伟人形象下的真实。这篇最触动我的就是文章中的留白，尤其是那段描写房间里的家具信件全都被毁坏，我，发出迷妹尖叫。（劳伦斯和拉法耶特的友情也超级感人。）

这篇里两个人最终什么都没说……好在我们还是可以指望Hamilton将来某天或许会有的冲动。（冲啊Alex！

**Author's Note:**

> 提示：疏离，语境，留白。


End file.
